A Different Side of Claire
by Sayforever
Summary: A pair that either no one has tough of or no one has wrote about either way here you go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Notice Me**

**How did this happen? How could I like him? We are nothing alike he probably doesn't even know I exist.**

**"Hi Claire," Alli said.**

**"Hi Alli."**

**"What's wrong Claire?"**

**"Nothing I'm fine."**

**"You're not acting fine what's wrong?"**

**"Fine, swear you won't tell anyone?"**

**"Okay now what's the problem?"**  
**"It's Derek ."**

**"What is he making fun of you just ignore him Claire he's a jerk."**

**"No he's not making fun of me and do you really think he's a jerk?"**

**"Yeah kind of why?"**

**"No reason."**

**"Claire you like him don't you?"**  
**"No!"**

**"Claire has anyone told you that you suck at lying?"**  
**"No because I don't lie but this is really scaring me."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I really like him and he's Derek ."**

**"So if you like him go for it."**  
**"Are you kidding he doesn't even know I exist."**

**"Well we could fix that I mean if you really want Derek I could give you a makeover."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**I came into school feeling better than ever and all the guys looking at me sure did help. Alli was totally right about this makeover and then I saw Derek, this was the real test. Did this makeover work?**

**"Claire hi."**

**"Hi Derek what's up?"**

**"Nothing, well something actually I have to go to class but I was just wondering maybe do you want to go out sometime?"**

**"Sure how about after school?"**

**"Sweet."**

**I saw Alli on the way to class and I ran up to her.**

**"Alli Alli it worked!"**

**"What did?"**  
**"The makeover it worked Derek asked me out!"**

**"Really Claire? That's great congratulations"**

**"What am I going to wear?"**

**"What you're wearing is fine just take that dorky ring off."**

**"Alli I can't take this off it's my abstinence ring."**

**"Exactly and Derek will be turned off so fast you won't know what hit you, so take it off."**

**"Okay."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I was so excited but so nervous at the same time this date with Derek was going to be the most wonderfully terrifying moment of my life. **

**I met Derek at the Dot and I was so nervous, this, after all was my first date K.C. and I never really went out anywhere and I had no idea how things would turn out.**

"**Hey Claire you look different."**

"**Um is it because I'm not wearing my glasses?"**

"**No something else looks, I don't know, off."**

"**Off in a good way or a bad way?" oh my I think he noticed I wasn't wearing my ring what if he got the wrong idea and thought, well you know.**

"**In a very very sexy way," Derek said seductively. **

"**Um well have you found out what it is that's missing yet?"**

"**No."**

**I held my hand out to him and that's when he figured it out.**

"**Claire you're not wearing your abstinence ring."**

"**Oh, so you noticed."**

"**Yeah, so why aren't you wearing it?"**

"**I um, Alli said that-"**

"**Claire I like you with or without the ring and do you want to know a secret," He pulled a ring out of his pocket, "I have one too."**

"**Really Derek how come I've never seen you wear it?"**

"**And ruin my rep are you kidding," he said and winked my heart skipped a beat when he did and suddenly I knew my life was perfect who would have thought Derek of all people could make me this happy? I took my ring out of my pocket and put it on, he put his on and we held hands across the table and drank our coffee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Derek took my hand and we walked down the halls of Degrassi people were staring but I honestly didn't care what anyone thought because I like Derek and he likes me and that's all that matters. **

**It was eight-thirty, the sky was full of stars and it was so clear I felt like I could see the whole world, the only thing that could possibly make this night better was if Derek was here, suddenly I heard a light tapping. I walked over to the window to see if Derek had read my thoughts and came over instead I heard a skateboard dropped knowing exactly who's skateboard it was I was tempted to just blow him off but he was at my window for goodness sake.**

**Suddenly the sky became cloudy like a crystal ball that was unsure of someone's future then the rain poured down K.C. was soaked to the bone I decided I had to let him in. I opened the window and let him in. **

"**K.C. what are you doing here?"**

"**I came to get you back Claire."**

"**What about Jenna?"**

"**We just didn't work out."**

"**I'm sorry K.C. but I have a boyfriend now."**

"**Who?"**

"**I probably shouldn't tell you."**

**He went towards the window and started to leave.**

"**But I will, it's Derek."**

"**Haig?"**

"**Yes."**

"**There's no **_**way **_**he's your type."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**It means he's **_**Derek**_**."**

"**People could have said the same thing about you K.C."**

"**Claire he's no good for you."**

"**K.C. **_**you **_**left **_**me **_**remember?"**

"**I know but I want you back."**

"**I'm sorry Claire," he said and went to leave again.**

"**What are you doing you can't go out there in this storm!"**

"**Well what am I supposed to do?"**

"**Stay the night here." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next day I woke up in K.C.'s arms it was an amazing feeling so I just went back to sleep and waited for him to wake me up. A couple hours later, at about twelve-thirty, he did. **

"**Claire, wake up."**

"**Hum," I mumbled.**

"**It stopped raining I got to go."**

"**Okay," I said. **

**Once I was more awake I called Alli I **_**had **_**to talk to her and it couldn't wait until school on Monday I had to talk to her **_**now**_**.**

"**Claire he dumped you for Jenna."**

"**I know but, something happened last night."**

"**Define **_**something.**_**"**

"**Well we kind of slept together."**

"**Claire you're with Derek and your ring!"**

"**Oh my gosh no not like that I had him stay over because of the storm."**

"**But your mom still has Darcy's bed in your room right?"**

"**No she finally took it out last weekend."**

"**So wait you slept in the same bed?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh my gosh."**

"**And when I woke up his arms were around me."**

"**Well what did you do?"**

"**I felt really comfortable so I just went back to sleep."**

"**Well worse has happened." **

"**How do you think Derek will take it?"**

"**Not at all."**

"**What?"**

"**You can't tell Derek."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**I decided that I was going to make my own decisions and stop following _all _of Alli's advice was going to tell Derek about K.C. but first I would straighten things out and make sure K.C. knows that nothing is going on between us.**

**I called K.C. and paced around my room while I waited for him to pick up the phone and eventually he did.**

**"Hey, K.C."**  
**"Hi Claire what's up?"**

**"How did you know it was me?"**

**"I know your voice Claire so what did you want to talk about?"**

**"Well about Friday I just wanted you to know-"**

**"Claire I get it your happy with Derek it meant nothing, you just wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt."**  
**"I'm glad you understand."**

**"Look Claire you're happy and I'm not going to mess with that, even if it means I can't be with you."**

**"K.C. that's so sweet, thank you."**

**"No problem."**

**I felt so much better after talking to K.C. I was ready to talk to Derek I decided to talk to him in person though so I went to his house.**

**"Derek I kind of spent Friday night with K.C."**

**"Oh well I'm cool with you and K.C. being friends again it really sucks that you guys risked your friendship and it didn't work out."**

**"Thanks but I meant all night."**

**"Well nothing else happened right I mean you just slept."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then it doesn't matter."**

**"Derek you're the best!"**

**"No problem Claire."**

**It was Monday and time for school I was so glad fixed things with Derek and K.C. It did kind of make writing harder though, I was in the eleventh grade English class and only in the tenth grade so I was already nervous that my writing wasn't good enough but this could only make things worse, and obviously the teacher noticed that too she assigned me a writing partner, a grade eleven. We have an assignment due tomorrow where we have to read each other's papers in front of the class after we proofread them.**

**We met after school at The Dot so we could read each other's papers we made some adjustments and then they were ready. **

**The next day at school Eli read my paper first:**

**" I feel like he is giving me the world on a silver platter and I'm too busy wishing it was gold to appreciate that it's even there. I nearly took my ex, who left me for someone else back into my life only so I could smash my heart again when I already have everything I ever wanted right in front of me I just wish I could find a way to show him how I feel."**

**After the teacher's review and the class's applause it was my turn to read Eli's paper:**

**"You didn't have to change if people couldn't see how great you were before it was there loss not yours. The way I see it people have two eyes for a reason, one to see the outside of things, appearances and the way things look and the other, to see the inside and how things are. Dear, Claire love, Eli.**

**Suddenly I had things to write about again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Hey Elli," I said finding him in the hallway I wanted to ask him about his letter to me.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Um your paper for English, it wasn't called that before was it?"**

"**No, I thought of a name at the last minute."**

"**But was it about me the whole time?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Elli that's so sweet."**

"**And it's true I'm sure Derek knows it too."**

"**Thanks Elli."**

"**What does Derek know," Derek asked appearing from who knows where it wasn't like Elli was hitting on me or anything but I was still nervous about telling Derek about it.**

"**That I didn't have to change for people to like me."**

"**He's right you know."**

"**I know but I changed for me and plus I changed my look that doesn't change me I'm still Claire."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**When I got home my mom told me that Darcy was coming to stay for a week, which is awesome except for the fact that I'm not going to get to spend too much time with Derek; I figured I might as well spend as much time with him as possible for the next few days.**

**It was 10:00 my bedtime but I couldn't sleep, after pacing for a few minutes I called Derek and said I would meet him in ten minutes.**

**I got changed out of my pj's and climbed out the window to meet Derek since the Dot was already closed we hung out in his backyard.**

"**So what's up Claire?"**

"**Well Darcy's coming to stay for a week."  
"Claire that's awesome."**

"**Yeah except we can't hang out while she's here."**

"**Claire you didn't tell you parents?"**

"**I'll do it when Darcy comes she might as well know too."**

"**That is really surprising."**

"**Why, did you tell your parents?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh no, you're not mad that I didn't tell mine are you?"**

"**No Claire I'm sure you were just waiting for the right time."**

**Or until I was sure you wouldn't betray me, I thought but of course I wasn't going to say that out loud. **

**The next day I woke to see Darcy sitting by my bed.**

"**Good afternoon sleeping beauty," she said. I looked at the clock it was 3:30 the latest I had ever slept in.**

"**Wait why did I not go to school today?"**

"**It's Saturday silly."**

"**Oh where are mom and dad?"**

"**In the kitchen, your breakfast and lunch are in the microwave mom told me not to wake you up."**

"**Okay." I walked downstairs and re-heated my breakfast then put my lunch back in the microwave. **

"**Hey sleepyhead what did you do last night?"**

"**Went to bed late I had a hard time getting to sleep," I lied.**

"**Well you sure didn't have a hard time staying asleep," Darcy teased.**

**I laughed then took a deep breath and got ready to tell everyone about Derick.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Clare Your dating who," Darcy asked with obvious shock.

" Look I know that Derrick is far from perfect but i love him and I would really like it if you guys could except us."

"Well despite Darcy's belief that derrick isn't a good guy your father and i would like to meet this boy."  
"Yeah I guess maybe you changed him."  
"I have and okay I'll bring him over for dinner."

Gosh it was already six and I just called Derrick. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life I didnt want my parents or Darcy to reject Derrick, or me but he has a ring too so it's not like he's all bad right?

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Wow he must really love you kiddo because he showed up _fast," _Darcy said excitedly._  
_"I just hope he didn't speed," I said.

but to my horror I opened the door and was greeted by a kiss form K.C.

"K.C. I'm with Derrick now and we're happy I'm introducing him to my parents I _need _you to let me go."  
"But that's just the thing Clare I _can't _let you go I love you."  
"If you really loved me K.C. you would let me be happy, even if it isn't with you, that's what love is really about putting the other person before yourself even if it hurts."  
"Alright Clare I'll let you go but just know that this is going to _kill_ me," he said with tears in his eyes and just when I opened the door to let him out Derrick came in.

* * *

"What the hell man? This is the second time you've tried to move in on my girl why can't you just take a hint, she doesn't want you anymore be a man and get over it."  
"Derrick!"  
"Clare I'll handel this because obviously you were too nice to him and that's why he didn't get the hint the first time."  
"Actually K.C. was just about to let me go but congratulations Derrick now you can prove just how much of a man _you _ are because you've just lost me too!"

**A\N: Sorry to end it on the end of Derrick\ Clare especially since I'm the only one who wrote one :( but hey maybe someone will take the idea and run with it... this time with a happy ending :)**


End file.
